1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ruler, especially to be a ruler being convenient for use.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIG. 6, a ruler (90) in accordance with the prior art has a bottom surface, an edge, multiple scales (91) and a design and may be flat shape. The scales (91) are formed respectively on the bottom surface and abut the edge. The design is formed on the bottom surface of the ruler.
People do not hold and use the ruler easily because the ruler is flat shape. Furthermore, the scales and the design formed on the bottom surface of the ruler are abraded easily. After repeatedly abraded, the scales are blurred and even disappear so that the ruler becomes unsightly and cannot perform accurate indication.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a ruler to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.